Semiconductor device fabricating processes, for example, incorporates a substrate processing apparatus that uses a spin chuck to hold a wafer (substrate) and that, while rotating the wafer, cleans the wafer by supplying a chemical liquid thereto.
When the wafer is cleaned with such a substrate processing apparatus, a chemical liquid containing an ammonia component (e.g., an ammonia-hydrogen peroxide mixture (SC1 liquid)) is first delivered to the wafer while the wafer held in the spin chuck is being rotated, to thereby clean the wafer with the SC1 liquid. A dilute hydrofluoric acid (DHF liquid) is next delivered to the wafer to perform cleaning using the DHF liquid before the wafer is rinsed with deionized water (rinsing liquid) delivered thereto. The wafer is thereafter supplied with isopropyl alcohol (IPA) for drying.
Methods for drying the wafer include, but are not limited to, spraying the wafer being rotated with, for example, the IPA in a vapor, mist, or liquid form. Another proposed method is that, while a nozzle is moved from a position corresponding to a central portion of the wafer toward a position corresponding to a peripheral edge portion thereof and deionized water is being supplied to the wafer, the IPA in a vapor form or the like is sprayed on the wafer on a side more at a center of the wafer than a position to which the deionized water is supplied (see, for example, JP 11-233481A and JP 2003-197590A).